Hydrogels constitute a broad class of materials which may be completely water soluble or swell extensively in water, but are not completely water soluble. They have been used in a variety of biomedical applications and may be applied in bulk forms which vary from clear to opaque, and from a relatively stiff to a relatively soft consistency. Sometimes the bulk forms are reinforced by reinforcement members which may be woven or non-woven fabrics to increase the composite strength and/or dimensional stability. Hydrogels have also been used as coatings for various biomedical applications.
Medical electrodes are used to transmit electrical signals or currents between the body of a patient and external medical equipment. These electrodes may include a conductive composition adhered to or otherwise in contact with, the skin of the patient, and a conductor, which is electrically connected to the conductive composition and to the external medical equipment.
Hydrogels for use as conductive compositions with medical electrodes remain desirable.